Tell Your World
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Miku es mas que un programa con una linda voz, ella tiene sentimientos y mucho mas por su canción, ¿Sera que ante la terquedad de otros y la ignorancia podrá sacar sus sentimientos? "La musica no es solo un sonido melodioso, y puede hacer mas de lo que uno cree"


Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Me ha salido la idea de la nada, este one-shot tiene una gran carga de mis sentimientos aunque no se note, igualmente si alguien le nota errores o no le gusto si lo desea puede dar su libre critica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tell your world

Edificio Yamaha Corporation

— ¿Como va el estéreo? ¿Capta bien la voz sin chillidos?—preguntaba uno de los conductores del programa. Estaba haciendo una evaluación de un nuevo proyecto que seria el próximo salto para el programa VOCALOID, estaban haciendo pruebas para poder hacer conciertos en vivo. Si es cierto, los cantantes Vocaloid residían en una computadora y no en la vida real, lo que era un increíble reto casi imposible para el mundo el que ellos pudieran dar conciertos en vivo. Sin embargo, el equipo no se rendía en lograr sus metas, si pudieran hacer que un simple programa de computadora cantara, podrían hacer cualquier cosa.

— Me temo que si es algo chirriante, ademas que incluso se saltan algunas estrofas, lamento decir que aun faltan varios detalles— decía una de las productoras evaluando el sonido con unos audífonos, mientras veía en la cabina de sonido donde se hacia la prueba. Habían un par de grandes estéreos, mientras un micrófono captaba una canción de Miku que se estaba reproduciendo, no querían hacer la prueba de traer el programa de Miku a la vida real aun, preferían hacer primero las pruebas de sonido, que tenia la eficacia de hacerlo casi como si Miku estuviera cantando ahí mismo.

— ¿Como salio? ¿Ya puedo salir? ¿Puedo ir a cantar con los cerezos?—interrogaba ansiosa nuestra querida protagonista, pegada de la pantalla del monitor donde vivía en un intento de ver algo, aunque sus intentos eran inútiles. Pero el programa con aspecto de una joven de 16 años con cabello turquesa no se rendía.

— Tranquilízate, no tardaran en decirte como salio—le trataba de tranquilizar su "hermana" mayor, irónicamente, la chica de cabello largo rosado con apariencia de 18 años era menor que Miku, incluso que los gemelos Kagamine que en apariencia y actitud tenían 12 años, pero con elegancia y madures, Luka era considerada la hermana mayor.

— No la culpes Luka, yo también estoy bastante impaciente—se quejaba la primera Vocaloid femenina japonesa, que al igual que la amante de los puerros estaba pegada del monitor queriendo saber acerca de como salio el proyecto, si bien no estaba tan emocionada como Miku-que seria sin duda alguna la primera en salir-esta tenia curiosidad.

Por mas humanos que pudieran sonar-incluso las personas que interactuaban con estos les parecían bastante humanizados-estos no eran que un simple programa, como habían hecho al proponer el proyecto, casi una "computadora cantante"-una de las razones por las que podían morir en varias canciones y seguir vivos para cantar mas-les habían dado un programa de pensamientos y emociones que los haciendo ver casi humanos exceptuando que estos se encontraban dentro de la computadora. Y esta era una verdad innata que ningún trabajador de la compañía podía ignorar: no estaban vivos y no eran mas que un conjunto d con electrones. Por supuestos, ellos no creían eso, mucho menos la mas popular de los vocaloid.

Ante ellos apareció un hombre elegante y de edad intermedia, no muy mayor pero tampoco un joven adulto, este lleva un impecable traje de negocios con el cabello arreglado perfectamente, con una sonrisa cariñosa pero casual, y con cierto toque paternal. Este era al que los vocaloid llamaban "maestro" aunque era mas como su padre, el era el creador del programa.

— Buenos días chicos—saludo cordialmente el maestro sentand—ose en una silla al frente de la elegante y siempre cara computadora, porque claro, con una empresa tan grande como vocaloid, no iban a tener un pedazo de basura para los mas grandes cantantes virtuales.

— Hola maestro—le devolvieron el saludo los vocaloid, ya era costumbre para ellos ya que el les visitaba varias veces al día, y era la persona con la que tenían mas contacto.

— ¿Funciono? ¿Ya puedo salir? ¿Puedo ir al jardín de cerezos afuera de la empresa?—pregunto esperanzada Miku, casi estaba dando saltitos de la emoción por poder salir de la computadora, siempre había visto imágenes e incluso le hicieron escenarios virtuales que se parecían a las del mundo real, pero no era lo mismo, quería ver con sus propios ojos los cerezos con los que siempre había añorado conocer.

— Me temo que no Miku, aun no esta listo, los estéreos captaron la previalización de tu voz de mala manera y bueno, me temo que aun no podrás dar tus conciertos aun—se lamentaba el creador con una voz conciliadora, sabia lo emocionada que estaba Miku. Esta al oírlo se decepciono.

— Oh bueno—dijo tratando de no lucir triste o deprimirse, hasta que recordó algo que la alegro un poco— por cierto, he estado preparando una canción que...

— Director, lo necesitamos en la sala de juntas—le llamo una asistente entrando a la habitación, dirigiéndose con prudencia y respeto hacia el hombre, sabia que a el le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, y el sabia que no lo molestarían sino fuera importante.

— Lo siento Miku, me tendrás que seguir contándome luego, debo irme—se dirigió cordialmente al programa mientras se levantaba de la silla y cerraba la puerta marchándose con la asistente, sin darse cuenta que la joven se marchaba algo triste, y con la mirada de sus compañeros preocupados.

Hospital Tanakawa

Si bien nuestra protagonista no lo estaba pasando bien, otras personas tenían sus propios problemas, y esta en particular estaba uno muy grande.

Una joven de cabello largo y pelirrojo estaba acostada en una camilla, su respiración era poca y tenia unas vendas en su cabeza, con un aparato que le ayudaba a seguir respirando. Su cabeza no era la única con una venda, tenia cortadas y en los brazos y en las piernas. La muchacha se había caído de un primer piso hace unas horas, y desde la caída no había despertado.

Sus padres estaban al lado de la camilla, hacían todo el esfuerzo posible de mantenerse en calma, cosa que para su desgracia no estaban consiguiendo del todo. La madre abrazaba al padre con todas sus fuerzas, llorando en su pecho. Su esposo le daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarla, cerrando con fuerza los ojos en un intento de no ver a su lastimada hija, que con el golpe en la cabeza, no se sabría si lograría despertar...

Parque Tomoeda

En una historia distinta y sin conexión, con un ambiente menos doloroso y mortal. Los niños del parque jugaban regocijados con risas y juegos, montándose en columpios, gritando de emoción al bajar de los toboganes, llegando lo mas alto que podían en los arboles queriendo saborear las nubes, y lanzando con su intento de puntería la pelota a otros niños.

Distintas edades, distintos pensamientos, distintos juegos. Aunque varias diferencias marcaban a estos niños, todos en común parecían divertirse gozando de su juventud e infancia. Pero un niño, un jovencito de 5 años de blanca piel y cabello canela, mantenía sus ojos en las luces de su juego, estaba sentado en una banca abstenido de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, concentrado netamente en su juego online.

Por un instante, su mirada se separo del aparato de alta tecnología, y sin notarse mucho, miro hacia otros de su edad que jugaban a las escondidas, parecían estar lo disfrutando bastante.

— _Quizas pueda jugar con ellos_—penso de repente el niño, en un intento interno de disfrutar su juventud en algo mas que en una pantalla con internet. Pero nego con la cabeza—_no, quizas no quieran jugar conmigo, mejor sigo con mi juego, el no me fallara nunca_—pensaba volviendo a su juego sin prestarle otra vez atención a aquello niños. Quedándose solo con su juguete, que sin importar cuanto entretenimiento le diera, seguía solo.

Residencia Chihiro

Una mujer joven, estaba luchando con furia lavando una vajilla. Era una dama de cabello negro y ojos azules, tenia un teléfono inalambrico pegado a la oreja sosteniéndose por su hombro. Aunque en si la vajilla no era el problema-todo lo contrario, si la muchacha seguía así, el pobre plato sin tener la culpa quedaría roto-pero el enojo de esta era tanto, se que desquito con lo primero que vio, y esto fue el plato que ya se rompió.

Exasperada, solamente tiro el plato roto hacia el lavabo rompiéndolo mas, bufando molesta yéndose de la cocina, ya lo limpiaría luego, cuando no tuviera ganas de destrozar la casa.

— ¿Que fue eso Shizuka? ¿que acabas de romper?—pregunto un hombre igualmente molesto a través del teléfono. Era su marido que estaba esperando un vuelo ya dentro de la sala de abordaje, su esposa la había llamado de improvisto, básicamente histérica apunto de lanzar rayos y truenos y pudiera.

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Te pasas tanto tiempo viajando que apenas se nota que estamos casados!—le gritaba la mujer colérica. Llevaban solo un año de casados pero con el trabajo de su esposo había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo de casados fuera del país que con ella, y no lo había podido aguantar mas— ¿Sabes que? ya que pasas tanto tiempo con tu preciada compañía, cásate con ella y divorciate de mi—chillo por ultima vez la ama de casa trancando el teléfono, desplomándose sobre el sofá con una mano sobre los ojos, intentado detener las lagrimas.

Edificio Yamaha Corporation

La vida estaba infestada de dolor y sufrimiento, mas que solo esos personajes mencionados, todos se lamentaban y les pesaba, pero solo una entre ellos, la única que en si no estaba vivía, estaba dispuesta a hacer algo para cambiarlo, y sin que ellos lo supieran, la decisión de ella les afectaría mas de lo que pensarían.

La Hatsune original al principio había estado algo deprimida en su alcoba, ella quería ver el mundo con sus propios ojos, esas calles que había recorrido, esos castillos en los que vivió, esas estrellas que observo, todo sucedió en vídeos, pero lo sabia, esos lugares existían, deseaba recorrerlos con su mirar por si misma, necesitaba viajar al verdadero lugar donde expreso sus canciones.

Se levanto de inmediato de su cama, volviendo rápidamente al monitor, la habitación estaba vacía, pero conociendo al maestro tarde o temprano volvería. Y sin necesidad de esperar excesivas horas, el maestro se presento nuevamente en el cuarto con su habitual sonrisa, pero Miku no espero a que saludara.

— Maestro, hay algo importante que tengo que decirle—le anuncio con seriedad y decisión, lo que le sorprendió a su creador, ella rara vez se mostraba tan seria y demandante. Sin duda alguna, debía ser algo importante para que lo hiciera. Pero para lamento de ella, le interrumpieron.

— Señor, necesitamos su firma para el lanzamiento de los vocaloid españoles—le llamo uno de los productores técnicos. El hombre, sabiendo la importancia de la firma, se fue hacia la puerta para hacer la firma, pero le detuvo.

— ¡Esto es muy importante, no puede esperar!—le exigió Miku, ella quería decírselo sin tener que esperar otra interrupción que se interponer, pero el deber llamaba al director.

— Señor, no parece que los ejecutivos de Voctro Labs les apetezca esperar— recomendó el productor para no perder mas tiempo en ellos, ellos podrían esperar, de ahí no se moverían, pero la firma era muy importante, al menos eso pensaba el.

— Lo lamento Miku, tendrá que ser luego—lamentablemente, el director pensaba lo mismo que el productor y no se quedaria mas tiempo por algo que no era de necesidad inmediata.

— ¡Pero maestro!—ya imploraba la muchacha ojos turquesa.

— ¡Ya basta Miku, deja de ser tan terca!—grito exasperado el director, molesto por tener que ser jalado por su programa y por el productor. Miku se quedo estupefacta, el jamas le había gritado, ni a ella ni a ninguno de los otros vocaloids. Suspirando con enojo, se fueron ambos hombres. Miku bajo la mirada, con su cabello tapándole el semblante.

— Tranquila Miku, el maestro no lo decía en serio, solo esta algo estresado—le consolaba Kaito poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mencionada. Todos los vocaloids como siempre salieron cuando llego el maestro, y habían visto el lió que se había armado, estaban dispuesto a tratar de que Miku no se sintiera mal, pero esta negó con la cabeza.

— No, no puedo seguir esperando a que ellos digan que el proyecto esta finalizado o que el maestro me escuche, necesito sacar mi mensaje a la luz, lo antes posible— decía esta con la voz ahogada pero decidida. Sin embargo no tenia ni idea de como haría eso, lo máximo que podría hacer era cantar frente a los otros pero sabia que eso no bastaría. Pero como caído del cielo, algo se le ocurrió, miro a Len— Len, ¿no encontraste la otra vez la red central de todo Yamaha Corporation?

— De hecho, si— admitía con una gota en la nuca. El encontró la red que conectaba de toda la compañía Yamaha por accidente, fue cuando Rin estaba entusiasmada con su rodadora y quería probarla en su hermanito, el había corrido por su pixelada vida por donde esconderse, topándose sin querer con la red.

— ¿Creen que puedan hacer lo mismo con la internet?—pregunto esta vez a todos sus compañeros, aunque ellos se extrañaron por su pregunta.

— En teoría, creo que se podría hacer, si Len lo logro con la red central, probablemente lo podamos hacer con toda la internet, después de todo esta completamente conectada—dijo Luka pensando en la posibilidad.

— ¿Por que conformarse solo con internet? Todas las programaciones en televisión están conectadas a internet de una forma u otra, apuesto que podemos hackear los sistemas para poner al aire en vivo y en directo—hablaba con emoción Meiko, pensando en grande, todos le miraron impresionados, incluyendo Miku—oye, quizás no sepa que estas planeando, pero sea lo que sea puedes contar conmigo.

— Meiko-neesan tiene razón, la apoyamos en todo Miku-neechan— decía de forma optimista Rin, llenándose de la emoción de Meiko. La amante de puerros, esperanzada, asintió entusiasta.

— De acuerdo, iniciaremos la operación "Hacker Mundial"—anuncio feliz la cantante, con los demás dando gritos y coreos con ella, y sin nadie en la habitación, para averiguar su plan.

Un par de días después...

— ¿Esta listo?—pregunto feliz Miku, admirando con alegría pura los cerezos que la rodeaban.

La operación Hacker Mundial ya había dado marcha, empezando con lo sencillo: hackear Yamaha Corporation. Poco a poco, comenzaron a cerrar las puertas automatizadas y cortando las lineas de comunicación, haciendo que los pasillos se fueran vaciando poco a poco. Luego de su éxito, pasaron a la segunda fase: sacar a Miku al mundo real. Esto en si no era necesario para poder lanzar una canción a nivel mundial, pero Miku se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo virtual, ella sacaría su canción en vivo, así que, después de cruzar los dedos para que la llamada "sonido del futuro" pudiera salir-con éxito casi milagroso- fue cuestión de que simplemente saliera de la compañía llegando al jardín de cerezos al lado del edificio.

— Sin problemas. Con las cámaras de seguridad podremos captarte sin dificultades, por suerte con tu micrófono no necesitaremos el uso de algún estéreo, así que sonara fantástico. Kaito se encargara de captar tus mejores lados para el vídeo. Luka se ocupara de que nadie logre detenernos o salir de donde están. Los gemelos se las arreglaran para que esto llegue a cada computadora y yo obligare a esos puñeteros programas de televisión a que te transmitan—le repasaba el plan la muchacha del traje rojo, mientras luego hacia un guiño—tu solo has lo tuyo, ¿si? inicia cuando quieras, te oiremos fuerte y claro.

Miku aspiro fuertemente, mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba listo, este seria su primer show en vivo, y no con cualquier canción, una que venia directo de su corazón, sentía algo de nervios-quien diría que hasta un programa podría sentirlos-pero la emoción recorría su cuerpo, estaba lista, abriendo su boca junto con su corazon y alma, liberando su voz.

Jamas olvidare lo que siento

No lo puedo ni explicar

La rutina hay que borrar

los planes tenemos que cambiar

mi cancion voy a interpretar

para poder alcanzar, mas alla del basto mar

y enviar las palabras de mi alma hacia el cielo

Parque Tomoeda

Como todas las tardes, el niño iba al parque-por exigencia de sus padres, sin que supiera que se llevaba el aparato-estaba como siempre jugando con el en la misma banca de siempre. Todo marchaba a la normalidad, hasta que interrumpiendo su juego de Super Mario Bros. Una chica con aspecto moe de dos coletas turquesas que cantaba apareció en la pantalla de su juego

—_¿Pero que...?_—se quedo estupefacto el dueño del juego, tratando de salir del anuncio o lo que fuera eso, pero era inútil, así que todo lo que le quedo fue escuchar.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, 

aunque no sea capas de alcanzarte

pero con mi voz tengo que expresarte

que quiero llegar hasta donde estes tu

Se quedo sorprendido con estas palabras, no solo porque estaba disfrutando de la voz y la melodía de la canción, sino porque el encontró una pequeña similitud con lo que le sucedía en esos momentos. Miro hacia arriba, los niños jugaban enfrascados en sus juegos, ¿estaría bien arriesgarse?

hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte

con esta cancion quiero expresarte

que todos tenemos algo en comun

debemos estar unidos, no importa a donde estes

ahhhh

Como si la necesidad de ayuda al niño se hiciera necesidad del cielo, la pelota con la que jugaban justamente unos niños de su edad cayo al frente suyo. Los niños le empezaron a llamar para que se la lanzaran, sabían que el siempre estaba con si videojuego y no esperaban que el se unieran, pero se equivocaban.

— ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?—pregunto algo temeroso el niño. Los otros, mirándose sorprendidos cambiaron miradas, entendiendo perfectamente la decisión de cada uno.

— ¡Claro! ven aquí—le dio la bienvenida uno que lucia un poco mas grande que el aunque con voz agradable. El, con una gran sonrisa, dejo el juego a un lado corriendo con la pelota empezando a jugar. Por fin podría comenzar su infancia como un niño normal, y no como una maquina.

Al ver hacia la luz mis recuerdos me llevan hasta tu voz

estarte puedo alcanzar

la musica vida suele dar

de repente me muevo al ritmo de una dulce melodia

mi voz voy a liberar 

para que llegue a lo mas alto del cielo azul

Hospital Tanakawa

No se sabia como, pero todas las televisiones del hospital cambiaron de emisión dramáticamente, sin importar que era lo que estuvieran viendo, ahora aparecía la no tan conocida en ese entonces, Miku Hatsune. En una habitación en particular, justo en que estaban los que vimos anteriormente, veían un poco de noticias para tratar de apartar lo malo de su mente, encontrándose de repente con la cantante entre cerezos.

Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos en escuchar las melodiosas letras. Sino también la joven que estaba inconsciente, o semi-inconsciente. La muchacha casi desmayada había oído los sollozos, encontrándose en un ambiente demasiado doloroso y horrible para despertar. Pero inesperadamente, las palabras de la turquesa cabellera que era Miku llegaron hasta ella, empezando a despertar.

hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte

aunque no sea capaz de alcanzarte

pero con mis voz tengo que expresarte, que quiero llegar hasta donde estes tu

— ¿umm?—murmuro aturdida la pelirroja, viéndose en la camilla casi inmóvil, moviendo un poco la cabeza, vio a sus padres que no habían podido oír su murmullo—¿mamá? ¿papá?—pregunto esta vez mas alto.

hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte 

con esta cancion quiero expresarte

Los padres, estupefactos por ver a su hija despierta, tardaron un poco en reaccionar. Hasta que con los ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas de felicidad, se levantaron al unisono abrazando al mismo tiempo a su hija, aunque teniendo cuidado de no aplastar o hacerle daño.

que todos tenemos algo en comun

debemos estar unidos, no importa donde estés

— ¡Naoko! Oh mi pequeña niña, estábamos tan preocupados, pensamos que te íbamos a perder—decía con felicidad la madre de la chica, llorando libremente sin importarle en lo mas mínimo. ¡Su única hija seguía con ellos, le valía un comino el estar llorando como Maria Magdalena!

La muchacha se sorprendió ante esto, su caída fue muy rápida y no recordaba del todo que le había sucedido, pero decidió ignorar eso por ahora y abrazar a sus padres—no se preocupen, seguiré con ustedes.

Aaaahhhh

aaaaahhhhhh

aaaahhhhhh

Residencia Chihiro

Shizuka estaba cambiando todos los canales, su esposo le habia fallado al decir que siempre estaria a su lado, el colmo seria que la television tambien le fallara. Pero era indiscutible, todos los canales tenían a la chiquilla adolescente cantando la misma canción. ¡Y no es que en algunos lugares estuviera comenzando y en otros empezando, no, estaban todos a la vez! Sin quedarle otro remedio, empezó a escuchar, esa canción no duraría para siempre y no era mala.

pero confio en tu amor

bailo a traves de, los dias que pasan

y asi no puedo evitar

Conforme escuchaba la canción, se empezaba a dar cuenta de algunas cosas. Como que había sido algo dura con su esposo, el siempre trataba de hablar con su jefe para que no viajara tanto y pasar tiempo con ella, aunque no siempre funcionara. Ademas, ¿que mas daba el no tenerlo al lado? eso no haría que dejara de amarlo, y siempre podría verlo por otros medios antes de que llegara a casa. Si, era casi una locura el conformarse por eso, pero, ¿dejaría que su amor se echara a perder solo por eso?

el pensar que cada dia es algo tan divino y especial

por un instante yo, dude de mi canción

quiero conocer, tu mundo maravilloso

hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte

— Me equivoque—dijo la ama de casa levantándose del sofá yendo hacia el teléfono. Gracias a los viajes de su marido podía llamarle sin problemas al celular sin importar en donde se encontrara. Marco el numero que se sabia como la palma de su mano, espero a que su esposo atendiera, cosa que hizo—Lo lamento amor, lamento todo lo que te dije, yo he sido demasiado injusta contigo, tu solo quieres lo mejor para ambos y yo no vi eso, lamento lo que te hice y espero que sepas perdonarme.

aunque no sea capas de alcanzarte

pero con mi voz tengo que expresarte

que quiero llegar hasta donde estes tu

— No hay nada que perdonar—le dije con felicidad su pareja, que se oía demasiado bien para estar en otra parte del mundo. Shizuka inmediatamente se volteo, encontrándose con el amor de su vida que cortaba la llamada y le miraba con una gran sonrisa. No necesitaron palabras, con una simple mirada podían saber lo que pensaban. Ambos fueron el uno al otro a abrazarse fundiéndose casi en uno, sabiendo cada uno dentro de su corazón, que todo estaría bien.

hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte

con esta cancion quiero expresarte

que todos tenemos algo en comun

debemos estar unidos, no importa donde estes

ahhh

ahhhh

aaahhhh

—"La canción de la ahora mundialmente famosa "Miku Hatsune" ha alcanzado el 1 en reproducciones en youtube, sin contar que se ha roto muchos records en descargas. Pero no solo esta canción ha sido un rotundo éxito, las demás canciones de otros vocaloids han seguido también estos pasando, después de Tell Your World se encuentra..."—hablaba una periodista en Tokyo, aunque no era la única, en muchos programas de noticias había salido Miku, y como no, ahora era conocida por todo el globo con una canción original de ella y con su primera actuación en vivo.

— ¡Ha salido increíble Miku! ¡Eres toda una sensación!—le felicitaba Kaito, toda la compañía andaba de fiesta. Puesto que el "pequeño hackeo" había elevado las ventas de la Yamaha Corporation y todos los vocaloids estaban felices de que saliera tan bien.

— No solo es por eso Kaito, por fin he podido liberar mi voz, ante todo el mundo— decía feliz Miku, que era la mas contenta de todas, pero no por ser famosa, sino de por fin ver el mundo exterior, y dejar libre su voz, corazón, y alma. Y sin que lo supiera, ayudando a mas de una persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al fin termine. No puedo asegurar que seguiré escribiendo de ahora en adelante, pero se podría decir que he dado un paso adelante.

Por cierto, quizás algunos hayan notado que no incluí a Gakupo, esto fue porque el no pertenece a Crypton Future Media, decidi no incluirlo.

Debo admitir que esto me fue un poco mas complicado de lo que pensé, sobretodo porque a ciencia cierta no conozco las personalidades de los vocaloids.

Sobre Miku, de todos creo que es con la que menos estoy segura que sea la personalidad, lo que pasa es que en si no me base en ella, sino en otra persona distinta, la base en la persona de la que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Se que esta inscrita en el foro, así que aquí voy. Se que metí la pata bien fuerte ayer, todo acabo muy mal y lamento que fuera así. No te culpo el que sigas dolida y no me sorprendería que no quieras dirigirme la palabra. Sin embargo, cumpliendo mi promesa-aunque algo retrasada porque no te lo pude decir ayer-la voy a cumplir. Te amo mi ángel, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre lo haré, se que no sera fácil-igualmente, el amor jamas lo ha sido-pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar si me quieres como amiga o como tu novia, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Algo me dice que después de lo que acabo de decir, tendré ciertos inconvenientes-ya me imagino un par de personas que van a dar lata por esto-pero ya me encargare de eso luego. No soy buena con las palabras a la hora de expresarme-lo cual es irónico tomando en cuenta que soy escritora-pero espero que a través de mi escrito y de estas palabras, puedas entender mi sentimientos.

Muy bien, eso era todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se despide,

Lira.


End file.
